Resolutions
by imsuchanut
Summary: What amazes him is that he didn't even start it. He's says 'it', because he's not really sure what to call it. They're not dating, but they're not friends. So neither 'couple' nor 'friends with benefits' fits the bill. Not that she would ever want to label them anyway.


**A/N: I'm back with another Stora story! This one's a bit different. But I feel like we need to recruit more people onto this ship. There are not enough stories! Rally the troops!**

**Thanks to dead end justice for betaing!**

What amazes him is that he didn't even start it. He's says 'it', because he's not really sure what to call it. They're not dating, but they're not friends. So neither 'couple' nor 'friends with benefits' fits the bill. Not that she would ever want to label them anyway.

And even now, months later, he's still shocked. It happened right after they defeated the Alphas—they were both battered and tired, using the warehouse wall as support. She—_get this_—actually put her head on his shoulder, and before he realized what exactly was happening, their lips and limbs were twisting as they stumbled to his car.

The next bit he can remember vividly; after the heat of battle, everything just seemed so much more vibrant. Although, when they had finished, she ran off into the woods. He remembers groaning and hitting his head on the car door, which didn't exactly help his injury, but it didn't matter. He thought he had just blown things with her, and after such a great win, it seemed like such a huge loss.

He couldn't have been any more wrong.

She sought him out in school, at his house, and occasionally at hers. It was such a thrill, actually having a good secret for once, and the secret being her, but it was starting to etch away at his insides.

She was beautiful and cunning and so damn stubborn and _god dammit_, he wanted _more_ than just this. He was falling for her fast and hard, and if she didn't feel _something_, then why was she still doing this? There were plenty of other guys who would be happy to have her. And they would love the non-relationship aspect. He just wanted to _try_.

The one time he tried to get this out, a month after it started, in the rain after a huge fight with her brother, she pushed him away (literally) and he gave up.

The next time he was the one to instigate it. The day after their fight, he cut class and went to the loft. Derek left a while ago and Peter just disappeared.

He knocked on the door, hands shaking, sure that this was going to be the end. But it was worth a try—_she_ was worth a try. So when she opened the door and made to close it again, he grabbed her face and kissed her. He didn't say a word, just kissed her slowly as they made their way up to her bedroom.

He left in the end, because he was sure rejection would face him if he stayed. That's what they always did. This couldn't be anything more than what it was, right? She had made that perfectly clear.

That's how things continued for the next few months. They snuck around and used each other for comfort, celebration, or to defeat boredom. Eventually, it came to the point where they just seemed to need each other. Not that she would be caught dead saying something like that. She was Cora freaking Hale and she didn't need anyone.

He figured he was too direct last time. She was upset and emotional, and they were still so new at this. So slowly, he tries to work up to a relationship with her. They hang out (she would never call it a 'date'), they talk more, and he's pretty sure he's bugged the crap out of her with how much he texts her.

He can't help it, though, because she's Cora and he's pretty sure he's fallen in love with her. Not that he'd ever tell her that. He's pretty sure it would ruin everything.

He thought they were making progress. They went to the movies to see some action film (another thing he loved about her), and he kissed her. It wasn't a 'let's get naked' kind, just a sweet, soft kiss, like the kind any normal couple would share. She reciprocated at first, and his head started screaming for joy, but then she froze, and turned back to the screen. She didn't say anything after that.

He dropped her off at her house after and she left the car without saying a word. He remembers being in this same spot, feeling the same way, only a couple of months ago. It didn't feel any better.

This time he decides to leave her alone. She obviously needs space or something, and he isn't about to invade that. As close as they are, she isn't ready to let him in yet, and he thought he would be fine with that—as long as they get there someday, it's worth it, right?

This brings him to where he is now.

It's a typical Monday morning. He hasn't seen her since Friday night, and he figures she'll just cut class again. After not going to school all those years, he's surprised she even enrolled, but he tries not to think about her. No, he just goes to his locker and gets his stuff for math.

He shuts his locker with more of a 'bang' than there probably should be, but no one seems to notice. In fact, the people around him seemed transfixed on something behind him. He whips around and cringes as his books hit the floor. Holding hands and wearing matching smiles, Allison and Isaac are making their way down the hallway.

And really, that's the last straw. Because if Allison and Isaac can get their shit together and actually have a normal, functional relationship, so can he. It's obvious Cora doesn't want what he does, so he's done playing her games.

He turns around to head to math, when something hits him and he's sure that there is no air left in his body. He bends down to pick up his stupid textbook, which really is getting a beating today, but someone's already there.

Cora hands him his textbook with a strange look in her eyes. It's almost like nervousness, but everyone knows _she_ doesn't feel that. Sometimes he wonders if the only things she _can_ feel are physical. She tilts her head towards the supply closet, and for a moment he's ready to follow.

And that makes his stomach drop. As much as he's grown over the past years, and despite his goofy attitude, he's just a self-conscious teenager. Being the only regular human surrounded by the extraordinary doesn't really help matters either. Part of him thinks he doesn't deserve her, that she's far too good for him—she's a survivor, she's done so much, and she's _amazing_.

What would she be doing with him? She's made it clear already. He doesn't know why she's still doing this with him, but there's really no other guy who knows about their life, so maybe that's it. Either way, it all still hurt. He sees Scott out of the corner of his eye, and he's reminded of the time back at the motel, when Scott was feeling worthless and broken, even though he deserved so much more. Just seeing his best friend—his brother—gives him the strength he needs.

"No."

"What?"

He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for losing any type of connection with the girl of his dreams. "I'm done, Cora."

"What do you mean, 'done'?" She's got her hands on her hips and it's utterly sexy, but he forces himself to focus because thoughts like that aren't allowed anymore.

"I'm done with this, Cora. You, me, whatever we are," he gestures between them, "and before you say anything, I know this isn't anything. But whatever's going on, I'm ending it here."

He turns around and is going to take a nice, scenic route to class, but a strong hand grips his wrist and forces him to spin around.

"You can't just walk away like that!"

Of course. He forgot that she's the one in charge here. "And why the hell not?"

Her eyes soften and she looks almost hurt…but that would be ridiculous. "You didn't even tell me why."

He steps closer to her, eyes flashing and irritation rolling off of him. "You really don't know why? Because, Cora, I can't keep doing this anymore. You know perfectly well how I feel and I'm sick and tired of feeling like shit because of it! After everything, I thought you'd open up some. But you just keep closing everyone off and I'm not going to keep pretending that this will ever go anywhere." His voice has risen and part of him realizes that people are staring, but he doesn't care at this point.

"You know what I don't get?" She crosses her arms defensively across her chest, as if she knows what's coming. "I don't understand why you keep doing this. You could have any guy around here, but you keep screwing with the one guy who's actually stupid enough to fall for you. Why is that? Why do you keep doing this?" She looks down at her shoes, actually looking ashamed. _Cora Hale_, ashamed. It's priceless.

He walks away, ignoring the students that dart off to class as he approaches.

"It's because I'm in love with you!"

No.

That did not happen.

He spins on his heels and looks her straight in the eye. She's calm and poised now, not looking at all as if she just declared her feelings in the middle of the hallway. The bell rings and most of the onlookers scatter, but he sees phones out and dreads the moment his dad will find this on the internet. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Don't make me say it again."

"No, Cora. You can't just do that! I'm an actual person. You can't just say things like that to get what you want. And by the way, I still don't understand _why_ you want it. But the point still stands."

She rubs her arm as if bracing herself for the inevitable. Which, he suppose, it is. "It's not a lie. I mean it."

"Then why do you always push me away? Why are we still stuck in this rut?"

"Because I can't lose you too!"

Silence falls once again. He gives her a blank look, and she takes it as her cue to continue. "I lose everyone I care about. And I don't want to lose you too. It's easier to pretend you don't care than to wear your heart on your sleeve."

He hasn't looked at her this way since she was dying from mistletoe. This is real, open Cora. A rare and beautiful sight and something he's been lucky enough to see twice.

He crosses the remaining steps between them and kisses her for all he's worth. They make their way to the janitor's closet, a place he's thinking about renaming their own. When it's over, she turns towards him and smiles.

"Wanna go out Friday?"

He thinks that's the best thing those lips have ever done.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And if you review, I'll make the show go off hiatus. Because I totally have that power.**


End file.
